Espresso-ing His Attention (NS version)
by Still Struggling
Summary: Naruto hanya ingin menikmati frappe di kedai setelah semalaman kerja di lab, seperti biasa. Tapi apa yang ditemukannya di kedai justru menjadi salah satu episode menarik dalam hidupnya yang monoton. NARUSASU. SLASH. DLDR.


**Title: ESPRESSO-ing HIS ATTENTION**

 **Characters/ Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto/ Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Type: Drabble/ OS**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance, General**

 **Warnings: Sho-ai/ Slash (jika tak suka, silakan kembali)**

 **Disclaimer** _ **: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _(Kami tidak mencari keuntungan dalam bentuk materi apapun dari penggunaan karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto)_

 **Non-edited. So all mistakes are mine.**

 **::::**

 **ESPRESSO-ING HIS ATTENTION**

Kedai itu berada di antara himpitan gedung-gedung tinggi, bercat biru muda yang nampak bersinar tertimpa bias cahaya matahari yang muncul di sela-sela langit mendung. Gerimis masih saja turun, membuat ratusan orang keluar masuk untuk menghindari sejenak jalanan yang tetap saja masih ramai. Beberapa pelanggan nampak menengadah saat pintu masuk mengayun terbuka, membawa udara dingin ke dalam kedai. Tidak seperti di luar, interior kedai terasa hangat, dengan cahaya terang dan dinding warna-warni.

Naruto mengeratkan _hoodie_ hitamnya ke tubuh rampingnya sambil terus melangkah menuju kedai langganannya. Sepasang matanya yang sebiru langit membuat hari mendung terasa cerah. Rambutnya yang pirang keemasan nampak berantakan karena baru saja bangun tidur setelah semalaman berada di lab. Dia mengangkat wajah untuk menatap papan nama kedai; Jiraiya's, dan bisa melihat dengan jelas tetes-tetes air terlihat seperti permata yang menggantung di sana. Dia masuk lalu mengambil antrian yang rupanya cukup panjang saat itu. Untuk membunuh kebosanan selama menunggu, dia mulai memainkan ponsel pintarnya.

Sibuk dengan ponselnya, Naruto berbicara dengan cepat tanpa pernah mengangkat wajah begitu tiba di depan konter. "Caramel Frap ukuran kecil, _please. Thanks_."

"Segera!" sahut sang barista dengan cepat. Dia bergerak lincah mengisi gelas, membungkusnya dan dalam 20 detik, pesanan pemuda pirang itu siap. "Pesanan Anda, Tuan. Semuanya ¥130."

Naruto merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan ¥100 serta beberapa uang receh, mengulurkannya pada sang barista dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah memasuki kedai, dia mengangkat wajah.

Di hadapannya kini, di balik konter, berdiri seorang pemuda memegang lembaran uang di ujung yang lain. Naruto merasakan tubuhnya seolah tersengat listrik sebelum membeku seketika. Kedua bola matanya yang berwarna biru di langit musim panas nampak membesar lalu mengerjap-ngerjap dan menatap lama sosok di depannya. Naruto berani bersumpah pemuda itu memiliki mata paling indah yang pernah dilihatnya, mata yang bisa mengalahkan gelapnya malam, mata yang seolah menarikmu ke dalam pusarannya dan tentu saja Naruto tak keberatan untuk tenggelam di dalamnya. Tapi Naruto yakin, setiap bagian dari tubuh pemuda itu pasti memiliki keindahan. Pemuda yang berdiri di balik konter itu sangat indah, suatu keindahan yang Naruto yakin datang tidak hanya dari luar tapi juga dari dalam; membuat Naruto ingin merasakan bagaimana bibir merah muda pemuda itu bergerak bersamanya dalam ciuman intens, bagaimana jemari panjangnya menelusuri kulitnya.

Naruto lalu tersentak seolah tersadar dari tidur panjang yang diikuti dengan—sekali lagi—mata berkedip tak terkendali. Bisa dilihatnya pemuda di balik konter mengernyit dingin, mendesis pelan padanya sambil berusaha menarik lembaran uang yang belum lepas dari jemari Naruto.

"Uhhh… Yeah, aku… aku…" Pemuda pirang itu mengambil napas panjang karena kini jantungnya terasa berdetak seribu kali lebih kencang dari biasanya. Jika dia mati karena serangan jantung, Naruto tak keberatan, karena pada akhirnya dia melihat sesuatu yang indah sebelum mati. "Apa hal ini pernah terjadi padamu sebelumnya?"

Pemuda di depannya lalu menjawab pelan, masih dengan dahi mengernyit, "Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan."

"Ini!" Suara nyaring Naruto mengejutkan pemuda bermata _black jade_ itu. Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri lalu menunjuk sang barista, begitu terus beberapa kali.

"Aku tidak mengerti…" sahut sang barista ragu dengan mata memicing. Sedikit demi sedikit kesabarannya mulai menguap.

"Kau tahu, seorang pemuda menatap wajahmu yang manis itu dengan tubuh seolah membeku dan air liur yang hampir menetes? Dan sangat-sangat-sangat jelas kalau dia tertarik padamu?" Naruto mulai meracau, tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya.

Seluruh pelanggan kedai seketika menegakkan tubuh. Perhatian mereka kini mengarah pada dua sosok pemuda di salah satu konter . Beberapa pelanggan menyeringai, sementara yang lain berkata 'awww' dan sekelompok gadis yang tampak menahan marah.

"Sasuke-kun milikku!"

"Aku sudah lama mengincarnya! Karena itu aku selalu datang ke sini!"

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata dia seorang…"

Dan di sudut kedai, seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda bersama teman-temannya, si rambut indigo dan si pirang pucat, nampak bersorak melihat kejadian langka itu sebelum mengabadikannya dalam ponsel mereka.

Naruto menatap pemuda bernama Sasuke itu tampak tersedak. Naruto menyeringai saat titik-titik darah mulai berkumpul di pipinya yang pucat. _Beautiful._ Sang barista lalu menjawab dengan mengarahkan matanya ke tempat lain.

"Tidak juga."

Dengan agak tergesa, Naruto lalu menarik lembaran uang tadi dari tangan sang barista, dan menggantinya dengan ¥1000 yang diambil dari dompetnya, sekali lagi berbicara dengan cepat tanpa jeda sedikit pun.

"Ini. Aku akan keluar dari tempat ini, berpura-pura kalau aku lupa kembaliannya jadi kau akan punya alasan untuk mengikutiku keluar. Kalau kau mengikutiku untuk memberikan kembalianku, artinya kau setuju untuk memberiku nomor ponselmu dan mungkin kita bisa makan malam bersama minggu ini. Jika tidak, kau bisa menyimpan kembalianku di kotak tip."

Naruto menarik napas lalu memutar tubuh dan segera keluar dengan langkah panjang, meninggalkan sang barista yang mematung tanpa bisa berkata apapun.

" _Oh my God_! Kasar sekali!"

"Tidak kasar tapi manis!"

"Sungguh sangat _cute_ dan jujur! Apa yang kau tunggu? Kejar dia!" teriak salah satu pengunjung di sudut kedai, rambut merah mudanya nampak bercahaya seperti wajahnya yang kegirangan.

Pelangga yang lain, rekan-rekan kerja Sasuke si barista, bahkan manajernya berseru agar dia mengikuti pemuda pirang tadi. Sasuke membongkar mesin kasir dengan gugup, mengumpulkan kembalian uang pemuda itu, menulis nomor ponselnya di kertas tisu dan berlari keluar.

"Ini kembalianmu dan… nomorku."

Sasuke si barista menemukan pemuda pirang itu berdiri di trotoar dengan tubuh menggigil karena kini hujan kembali turun dan sepertinya akan semakin deras. Masih dengan dahi mengernyit, Sasuke mengulurkan lembaran-lembaran uang beserta lembaran tisu ke tangan Naruto yang menyeringai, menampakkan barisan gigi yang tersusun rapi. "Aku pasti menghubungimu. Pasti."

Naruto menyentuh pelan ujung jemari pemuda itu sebelum berbalik, melambaikan tangan dengan punggung mengarah pada Sasuke yang tersenyum simpul. Saat pemuda itu tak tampak lagi dan hujan mulai deras, Sasuke kembali ke kedai dan seluruh pengunjung bertepuk tangan, sementara sang manajer berteriak:

"Secangkir latte gratis untuk semua orang!"

 **::::**

 **END**

 **::::**

Fic re-publish dengan beberapa perubahan di sana-sini.

Lagi kangen NaruSasu jadi fic ini republish *bow* apa cuma perasaanku saja kalau fic NaruSasu agak berkurang, haha. Tinggalkan jejak, kawan, saya nggak menggigit kok.

 _ **Once again, feel free to send PM, review, constructive criticisms and suggestions.**_


End file.
